


Before Candy

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Halloween fic! Johnny makes you watch a scary movie, but he finds another reason to hide in bed with you.





	Before Candy

You startle as you see the scary monster pop out of nowhere on the screen, hiding in Johnny’s chest as he laughs. Though his warmth is soothing, the movie is starting to mess with your head in a not-so-pleasant way. He might think it’s hilarious, but you… Not so much.

“Johnny,” You whisper, trembling.

“Hang on, baby, he’s about to-” He frowns. “Baby, you’re shaking,” You blush, hiding in his chest, and he cuts the TV off and scoops you into his arms. He kisses your hair tenderly as he carries you to bed, crawling in beside you and holding you close. “I’m so sorry, baby…”

You whimper and cling to him, the movie flashing in your mind. He rubs your back and shushes you gently, murmuring apologies and gentle words in your hair until the shaking finally ceases, letting you relax.

“Happy Halloween,” You whisper, kissing the hollow of his throat and smiling when he growls.

“Nooo,” He rolls, pinning you gently. “No looking all innocent after you got-” He pauses. “Were you just pretending so I’d come to bed?”

You shake your head. “No, but that would have been a great idea,” You giggle, seeing his eyes flash with desire.

“What a bad little girl,” He murmurs, kissing you deeply with searing lips. “I’ll have to teach you some manners before you get any candy.”


End file.
